godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater Z, chapter 1: Arrival
It was another ordinary day for Son Goku and his friends. That is to say, there were no aliens attacking the Earth, no killer androids terrorizing the populace, and no martial arts tournaments conveniently taking place. Truly, it was a peaceful day indeed. And what is there for Goku to do on such a day besides train? At this moment, Goku and Vegeta were preparing for a sparring match. Ever since the events of a few months ago, where Frieza had been resurrected and had come to subjugate the Earth only to be narrowly stopped by the two Saiyan warriors, they both knew that simply being strong wasn’t enough—no, they needed to be stronger. “Say, Vegeta,” called Goku, standing in the middle of a plateaued grassy field, “what say you we go all out for this one?” The other man, Vegeta, scoffed back. “What the hell do you take me for, Kakarrot?” he spat. “If we don’t train with all our power, then what’s the point?” “Haha, you’re right about that,” came Goku’s reply. “Whis told us that we should train together as much as possible so that we can learn each other’s nuances and tells and better compensate for them in battle… whatever that means. I don’t care, though—I just want to get this over with so I can taste Chi-Chi’s cooking afterwards!” Vegeta chuckled. “Ever the buffoon, Kakarrot. But enough talk—” Taking a stance, Vegeta instantly powered up to full strength, his aura becoming a flowing blue as his hair changed to a similar color, the mark of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Goku did the same. He and Goku had achieved this form while training for months with Whis on the world of Beerus, the God of Destruction. With it, they had defeated the reborn Frieza, but now, with the world at peace, there was not much they could do but train. “—HAVE AT YOU!!” Instantly, the two of them leapt into action, charging towards each other in midair while delivering a string of blows and parries faster than the eye could see. Each attack from one of them was expertly met with a precise block from the other, the strength befitting a god channeled perfectly through their trained bodies. Truly, there was no better an opponent for either of them than each other— —but their training was interrupted suddenly when Goku ceased attacking, his expression replaced by one of deep concentration and focus. ::Goku!! Goku, can you hear me?! There was no mistaking this voice, speaking directly into his mind from a great distance. It was King Kai, the local deity of a planet in the northern galaxy. And judging by the tone of his voice, whatever he had to say was something urgent indeed. “What is it, King Kai?” came Goku’s response. ::This is no time for training, Goku! I’ve just detected a strange energy signal approaching Earth, and fast! And it’s nothing like anything I’ve ever felt before—whatever it is, it’s really really strong, stronger than anything you’ve ever faced! Goku laughed. “Even stronger than Frieza?” he spoke aloud. ::Whatever this is, it makes Frieza look like a small animal! You and Vegeta had better be prepared, because whatever it is, it’s almost— King Kai’s words were cut off by the sound of multiple heavy objects impacting the ground near them at great speeds. Goku and Vegeta both felt it simultaneously; the energy emanating from whatever it was was enough to make their stomach turn. Whatever King Kai had warned them about… this was it, and it was strong as hell. “I don’t know what you are,” began Vegeta, “but you had better show yourselves. You’ve got some nerve interrupting the training of me, the prince of all Saiyans!” And as the dust cleared, two beings showed themselves. One was strangely wolf-like, with white fur and powerful armored front legs. It possessed a strange, luminescent cape-like organ sprouting from behind its head, and it seemed to give off immense heat. The other was unlike any animal Goku or Vegeta had ever seen; it had sleek, dark gray fur and a strange, unfamiliar animal face, but what stuck out the most were the two massive arms growing from its back. At once, both of these creatures roared, assuming battle positions as Goku and Vegeta did the same. “I don’t know about you, Vegeta,” Goku began, “but these guys look pretty tough. What say you take the wolf-looking one, and I’ll take the one with the arms?” “Heh… seems fair enough,” came Vegeta’s response. “I look forward to beating these monsters into a pulp!” And as the two of them powered up and their auras flared, they charged into battle against the two invaders in what would likely be the greatest struggle either of them had ever experienced… --------- What are these mysterious new arrivals? Will they prove to be a match for our heroes? Find out next time on... God Eater Z! --------- [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater_Z,_chapter_2:_Orochi Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts